


Hey Bebey

by MusicalLuna



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Color, Digital Art, Iron Man armor - Freeform, Other, Pencil, Traditional Media, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Tony really likes the armor (or the person in it, it's debatable).





	1. Chapter 1

Orange Prismacolor sketch of Tony looking up at the armor with his arms around its waist that has pencil lineart that's half finished.

Same sketch 20 minutes later. ow my hand. Iron Man lines are slightly more done.

Same lines, finally complete! 

A nice scan of the completed sketch with lines.

Post digital-tweaking to remove the sketchy lines. 

gd i’m so pleased with how this came out???

ALL THAT CAREFUL, TEDIOUS PENCIL WORK ON IRON MAN WAS WORTH IT


	2. Chapter 2

Decided to move this to digital and redid the lineart (because I'm insane).

Obviously tweaked Tony's face from the previous version while doing the lineart.

Flats.

Base shadows.

More shadows.

Final!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i imagine this as pepper but you are welcome to place whoever you like in the suit or no one at all if it moves you ;)

Tony Stark standing stomach-to-stomach with the Iron Man suit with his hands on its waist looking up into the faceplate. It's dark outside in the background and they're lit by the arc reactors on their chests.


End file.
